<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brotherly Hatred (Lucifer x F!Reader x Satan) by Diavolosthots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065148">Brotherly Hatred (Lucifer x F!Reader x Satan)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots'>Diavolosthots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, F/M, Mild Degradation, Mild Praise, NSFW, Threesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Satan have a go at you, both thinking they can treat you better</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date? Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brotherly Hatred (Lucifer x F!Reader x Satan)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hot. Heat. Melting. They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>, all around, but especially when they bickered. They both knew what they were doing, too. Two alphas, ready to prove to the other one who was the real boss, and you got caught in the middle of it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Heat </span>
  </em>
  <span>surrounded you, rising up from deep within and seemingly consuming you the longer you stared at them, or at least attempted to. Your body felt as if it was starting to </span>
  <em>
    <span>melt </span>
  </em>
  <span>away, soft droplets of sweat collecting on your forehead while the pool between your legs grew bigger. Was it just you or were you being affected more than usual? They always drove you wild, one way or another, and truthfully, this has been on your mind for way longer than it should have been now; two men taking you as they pleased, when they pleased, and how they pleased. Being a toy had never crossed your mind until you laid eyes on these two and suddenly you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging </span>
  </em>
  <span>for it, pleading and asking them to just take you. Thoughts that only ever crossed your mind suddenly fell from your lips and a part of you didn’t mind it; a part of you craved it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you staring at, Kitten? Is the sight of him really that mouth watering?” Lucifer’s study proved perfect for your play time and the three of you had almost too desperately pushed each other inside. Well, Satan and Lucifer had, you just happened to be stuck in the middle. “Of course it is, and most certainly more than you can say. You’re barely satisfying her, but then again, I shouldn’t expect much from an amateur.” Lucifer’s words stung you </span>
  <em>
    <span>for </span>
  </em>
  <span>Satan. It wasn’t even the case, but right now you had the eldest’s cock shoved down your throat and couldn’t really defend yourself. His hand was gripping your hair tightly, gloves off, and guiding you down on his length. At least that’s what you liked to call this, but truthfully, he was probably more face fucking you at this point. Neither of them wasted time tearing through your clothes the minute they got into this room and although there was growling and snarling, all you could really focus on was how turned on you got. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like father, like son, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dad</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Oh you know that hit Lucifer on a different level because his hips snapped forward hard, making you gag on his length. Simultaneously, Satan pounded into you from behind, pushing you even further down on Lucifer. Your eyes started to water, but he thankfully pulled back, your eyes locking with his as his thrusts into your mouth slowed down to a more comfortable pace. His hand left your hair to cradle your cheek, a gesture which you happily turned into, humming around his length in delight at the affection. He groaned softly, a sound you never got tired of. You liked to think that, at least a little bit, you made the first born weak for you, and who knows, maybe you did. “Good girl.” You almost beamed in delight at this praise; there was just something exhilarating about Lucifer praising you and you never took it lightly. Satan, on the other hand, didn’t appreciate that at all because that meant your attention wasn’t on him. He leaned over your back, his nails digging into the bare skin of your arse as he came down to whisper in your ear, “don’t forget who’s in charge of your pleasure right now, kitten.” Confusion rushed through you for a moment until Satan’s hand left your bum to move around to your clit, rolling it between his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your legs almost gave out at that, an intense amount of pleasure rushing through you as you tried to pull off of Lucifer’s cock right as it began to twitch, “You’re really selfish Satan. Finish already.” But his fingers never stopped working on your clit, not even as your legs began to shake and Lucifer’s cum started leaking out from your lips, your mouth working desperately to swallow him all but your thoughts were mostly on Satan’s thrusts and finger movements. “Why, scared I’ll knock her up before you could?” Lucifer pulled out of your mouth, giving you free reign to finally gasp out and moan in pleasure. Your body was being pushed, your fingers curling on the floor trying to keep steady as Satan sped up, his own cock twitching as well. Everything about your heat was so sensitive right now; you could feel all of him tenfold, and a cry escaped you when you felt him push up right against your cervix, holding still there as he released with a loud groan. He kept your hips against his, pushed all the way inside as he filled you. You knew it went straight into your womb, just as it had time and time before this. They always did this, filling you and then keeping you plugged for days so nothing leaks out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer pulled Satan from you and you whimpered when you felt some of his cum drip down your leg, “L-Lucifer…” The demon chuckled, flipping you onto your back in one swift movement and plunging his fingers deep inside you. Your back arched off the ground, still confused on why you were even more sensitive now but all you could do was moan. “Seems like the tea from earlier is doing its job.” the tea… “w-what…?” “Just a little aphrodisiac to help that needy little cunt suck up all of our seed.” It was Satan who spoke, crouching down to turn your head to face him, wiping some of Lucifer’s cum from the corners of your mouth only to wipe it back across your face with a chuckle, “look at you… so desperate to be fucked again. You don’t need to say it, your eyes are pleading with me enough.” You looked confused at him but before you could ask anything else, he lifted your head up and pushed it toward his wet cock, covered in both your juices and his cum, “pets don’t talk. Now be a good kitten and suck me off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer rolled his eyes, pulling his fingers out again only to rub them over your stomach, “would you look at that… seems that </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>seed has been taken.” His cock was rock hard again from the sight alone. A small bulge had formed in your stomach from the many times they had taken you now. Truthfully, you don’t even remember when you got into his study or how many times both of them have released, so part of this was surprising. “For that I shall reward you, my little Darling.” Lucifer pushed into you almost too gently while Satan shoved roughly past your lips. The unusual mixture of softness and roughness had you confused but your body even more on fire, “That’s my seed, Lucifer. Your grandpa sperm can barely leak out of your tip, let alone reach her fertile eggs.” You hummed around Satan’s length, trying to steady yourself on his thighs, but he was nice enough to just keep holding your head and bob it down on his cock, “good kitten, humming in delight at her owner’s pleasure, as it should be.” your eyes locked with his, going wide when you felt Lucifer circle your clit with his fingers, slow and steady, just like his thrusts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satan’s eyes turned hard and he’s quick to grab a fistful of hair and push his cock further, finding delight in the way your eyes watered, and judging from the way Lucifer grunted, also the way your cunt seemed to squeeze him tightly, “use your tongue, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “ “Maybe if you treated your toys with more respect, they would treat you better as well.” You didn’t need to see him to know that Lucifer was smirking smugly, knowing damn well he’s pleasuring you better right now night. Slowly circles on your clit turned into flicking although his thrusts were still slow and hard, pushing hard up against your cervix. You hummed around Satan’s length, feeling him twitch again and you firmly pressed your tongue against the underside of his shaft, moving it from side to side as he thrusted into your mouth, “maybe if you would focus less on pleasuring her and more on filling her, she would be thoroughly bred by now.” You clenched around Lucifer at Satan’s words; bred…. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer moaned softly, speeding up his movements on your clit again, rolling quickly in circles now, “I’m making her cum…. So my semen will swim easier. You’re smart Satan, you should know that much.” A growl escaped the blond and he roughly pulled out of you, his grip on your hair still strong, “so you really are a grandpa if you need her to cum for that to happen.” You watched as his own hand began to jerk him off, your mouth instinctively opening at the sight which made him laugh, “look at you… so eager for any type of attention. Holding your tongue out like a bitch in heat, thirsty for water… oh wait, that’s exactly what you are.” Lucifer’s continuous stimulation to your clit had you close to cumming, the familiar coil building in your stomach and he seemed to notice, snapping his hips forward hard, “that’s it… Good girl… cum for me..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satan’s harsh words mixed with Lucifer’s soft once had you whimper, your eyes closing in pleasure as you came undone, clenching hard around Lucifer who sped up to meet your release, not stopping until he felt his own cock twitch and spurt with his seed, pushing back up against your cervix to add onto the mass in your womb. He rubbed over your lower abdomen gently as he did so, pushing in deeper with each spurt of his seed. It was almost as if he encouraged your womb to take it by being so gentle to it, contrary ro Satan who just released, although both techniques made you crave more. “Good girl…” A soft blush crossed your cheeks when Lucifer praised you again, but it was quickly covered by Satan’s semen which landed on your face as he pushed himself over the edge too, “don’t listen to him… you’re a playful breeding machine at best, and a slutty kitten at worst” His words didn’t even sting. As a matter of fact, they brought you a sense of pride because yes, you are both of those things, but only for them, and they knew that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And everyone else should know too. Satan.” Something went on between them telepathically or so because just as you thought Lucifer was done and would give you back to Satan, he only pulled out far enough to flip you onto your hands and knees, pressing your face down to the side and keeping your ass up against him as he shoved back inside. You could see the door from here, watching Satan move and open it with a wide grin, “let’s see who else would like to join our little breeding session… not that they would get a turn, but it’s fun to see what other cocks your slutty little pussy craves.” Before you could answer that you’d only ever want them, Lucifer already pounded into you, giving you no time in taking him and a nice contrary to his previous thrusts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re ours, (Y/N), and if it weren’t for Satan’s pitiful attempt at breeding you, you’d just be mine…” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>